Ravi Shaw
Ravi Shaw is the Blue Ranger of the Beast Morphers Rangers and the team's second-in-command. Character History Ravi is a cadet of Grid Battleforce and the son of Commander Shaw. He was in a romantic relationship with Roxy, but they broke up due to rules stating Rangers cannot date other Rangers. Ravi was the only one of the original Ranger canidates to not be corrupted by Evox when the latter attacked and made evil counterparts of the other two canidates to serve as his Rangers and avatars. Devon Daniels, the mayor's son, was able to cut off the supply before Evox could get to him. Later, to battle the evil avatars of the other cadets Roxy and Blaze, the system's creator, Nate Silva, forcibly initialized his morph, and they were able to hold back the evil avatars before using the transporters to transport the evil avatars to another dimension. Personality Ravi values the rules of Grid Battleforce and takes his role seriously. He does not waste time and quickly adapted to his new teammates when they were forced together. He wishes to prove himself to his mother. He strictly follows the rules of Grid Battleforce, even if it breaks his heart, forcing himself to not be with his love interest, Roxy. Despite this however, he later regrets it when Roxy doesn’t become a Ranger and instead gets put into a coma since them becoming Rangers is why he forced himself to break up with her. He is also a skilled martial artist, as it's important for his role as a Power Ranger. Powers and Abilities ;Gorilla Strength : :Due to being linked with Gorilla DNA, Ravi gained the power to lift heavy objects, his power increasing in his Ranger Form. Weaknesses ;Overheat :Due to being linked with Gorilla DNA that was semi-corrupted from Evox, overusing his ability will cause Ravi to overheat and go berserk and will attack anyone in sight, friend or foe while gaining a temporary increase to his physical strength. In this state, his personality becomes much more aggressive and arrogant, and shows almost no mercy to his opponents or anyone else around him. Beast Morphers Blue Arsenal *Beast-X Morpher *Beast-X Blaster *Beast-X Saber Zords *Wheeler Zord Appearances: Beast Morphers Episode 1-8 Behind the Scenes *Ravi is portrayed by Jazz Baduwalia. Notes *He is the only candidate to both make the final team (as Zoey was cut) and become a Power Ranger (as Blaze and Roxy became avatars). **If Ravi was corrupted by Evox's virus like Blaze and Roxy, he would've been the second official Navy Ranger, following Blake Bradley. *His backstory that involves losing the love of his life and the fact she will only come back to life when the enemy (in this case, Roxy's evil avatar, and Zamigo Delma) is defeated makes him similar to Tooma Yoimachi (LupinBlue) from Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. His backstory of dating a candidate Ranger who was later turned into a female villain also makes him similar to Ryu Tendo from Choujin Sentai Jetman. *He is the first Ranger to be related to the mentor since Mack Hartford. **He is the first Blue Ranger with this distinction. *He is the first Ranger with a gorilla motif since Kai Chen. **Interestingly, both are Blue Rangers that serve as second-in-command. **Both grew up in militaristic families. ***Kai's parents were a part of the armed forces. ***Commander Shaw is his mother. ***He is also similar Sky Tate of SPD, as both are willing to abide by the rules of their organization and are somewhat harsh when convincing others to do likewise. Appearances See Also References Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR Primate-themed Rangers Category:Hasbro Era Power Rangers Category:PR 2 Category:Grid Battleforce Category:Beast Morphers Rangers Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers